


no pee pls

by nisakaho



Series: pee [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piss kink, Tragic Romance, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakaho/pseuds/nisakaho
Summary: ken likes pee





	no pee pls

Taekwoonie had a dream. He dreamt of the other main vocalist in vixx licking and sucking his lower body hole….. and he woke up to Jaehwan sucking on his bumhole.  
“Jaehwan what are u doing!!” he screamed and then he let out a little moan. Jaehwan looked at him like a cute little pupper he is except hes intensely making this loud sucking noise …. Dogs don’t make that kind of noise. And he winked.  
“ im just doing what I have to do hyung” AND HE SQUEEZED HIS DICK SO HARD TAEKWOONIE STARTS TO SCREAM MORE.  
“JAEHWAN!! What are you doing to me!! Pleaase stop I don’t want this” (except he does but hes just shy he kind of likes this cutie main vocal more than friends kind of like hihihi) He wanted to be kicked by jaehwan sometimes but jaehwan is sweet and cute so he doesn’t do that and he just likes to scream all the time. It’s annoying sometimes but takewoon is annoying too so he doesn’t really comment on jaehwan screaming all the time nowdays.  
Back to story lmao so Jaehwan was making his balls blue now because he been squeezinf It for too long. And he’s getting worried because he thought jaehwans really going to do sexy things tohim but this is just some dick limping action right here.  
“Jyani what are you doing omg it hurts ,.,,, “ and he cried like a bitch. And then he spread tekwoons tiny asshole.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS IS TOO FAST IM NOT REDY!!” he blushed and it hurts because his asshole was dry and he had an intense diarrhoea earlier that afternoon. AND bithcass boy just took a syringe and tried to !! PUT SOMRTHIng in his ass!  
“WHAT IS THAT?!” he screamed again (hes so loud all the time)  
“Butt’s pee *inserts winking emoji*” he finally said after a while. And takewoon was crying… because that’s disgusting.. why is jaewhn doig this to him? HE didn’t want this. What did he do to deserve this. What possessed jaewhan to do this to him? He loves jaehwan and hes starting to think about his sins. Is it because hes been annoying hyuk all this time? Making touch and sketch ?

AND THEn  
“hyung’  
‘wake up”  
And he woke up. Its jaehwan  
Jaehwan was there . so it was all a dream!! Hes glad. But now hes depressed. Because that dream made him think about all the terrible things hes done to vixx. And he broke down crying.  
“hynug> why are you crying ☹” jaehwan panicked and lightly touhed his hyung. Tsaewoon touched jaehwans cheek and said he had a lewd dream and hes depressed. His peeper is getting ½ inch bigger after thinking about that dream again. Jaehwan kissd him and said it oky he’s there for him and hell take care of his hyung. And they cried together after an intense hert to heart seession ☹ 

And then they got married in America . and then they adopted a dog name piss in Korean. And they returned to Korean and made a new vixx subunuit. Gayer than LR, gayer than ever. 

THE END.  
Thanksd.

**Author's Note:**

> pls i only do this to make myself happy. i hope you're happy too. pls send help...


End file.
